The present invention relates generally to the field of energy conservation aware computing, and more particularly to backfill scheduling based on energy aware scheduling.
A computer cluster consists of a set of connected computers that work together so that they can be viewed as a single system. A cluster can be used a wide variety of applications, such as scientific research, large-scale engineering applications, business computing, and other fields. Job scheduling in clusters is the allocation of jobs, submitted by users, to the appropriate computing resources. Backfill scheduling is designed to maximize the use of resources to achieve high system efficiency. In some cases, backfill scheduling can prevent excessive delays in starting jobs with large resource requirements.
Energy aware scheduling (EAS) is scheduling cluster resources based on environmental factors. For example, EAS can use factors such as temperature and powering down or suspending nodes of the cluster when they are not in use. In some examples, fluctuating workloads can result in nodes sitting idle for a long period of time or a long lead period to full production.